Hours flow easily
by LittleZmogTheCrimsonMooMoo
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki is having a good day finishing his paperwork in peace. Until a certain vice captain shows up, and his day gets even better. Fluff, Humor. One-shot Might become something more if I get good R&Rs!


Hiya! I'm back with a new fic. This time it's Byakuya and Yachiru. This is so far a one shot. But If I get enough hits, and good reviews, I might make it multichaptered. So please Review! I don't mind flames even. I'm use to things scorching at my ego :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's characters...blah blah blah.

***

Sitting in the office of the 6th division H.Q. was none other than Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. At his desk, and filling out what was left of his lieutenants unfinished paperwork. He liked days like this. He knew what needed to be done. And he would do it. The hours would flow easily. He looked up at the two stacks of paper sitting on top of his desk. Checking to see how much the already larger one had grown. He had finished about 4/5ths of his paperwork. He took the next sheet of paper off the top of the lower pile and started to sign it. Just then he heard a small scurrying sound from the front of his desk. He stopped and looked up, just as the infamous Yachiru of the 11th division popped up, a small brown bag of candy in her arms.

"Byakushi!"

She dropped the bag and took a leap forward. Byakuya's eyes widened as Yachiru hopped over his desk and tackled him. His chair didn't fall over, but rolled back, slamming into the wall. Yachiru laughed and jumped back onto his desk with one foot in the air, the other leaving a muddy trail on the document he was about to sign.

"Hey Bya-kun, want to come over for sweets today?" She asked cheerfully, grinning down over at him.

Byakuya frowned. He should have suspected that she would come barging in sooner or later. A day didn't pass where she didn't. "I have thing's to attend to." He motioned to the now sludge toped document she was standing on.

Yachiru looked down to where her foot was. And she leapt back quickly, now standing in front of his desk. "Aw, really? Can I help you, I bet it would be more fun!" She smiled up at him, and bend down to retrieve her candy.

Byakuya smirked and grabbled a paper towel, wiping off the foot print on the document. "I don't think fun is the right word for this." He said calmly, and continued with signing. His pen moving briskly over the paper. He grabbed another from the smaller pile and looked over to her.

She straightened out and raised a small pink eyebrow at him. "Well, if you don't consider it fun. Then why do you do it?" She asked, being slightly curious. For Yachiru, it was hard to imagine why someone would do something if they didn't like it, or if it wasn't any fun. "All the more reason for you to come and eat sweets with me, right? Because if you don't, I'll have to eat them ALL by myself. And that wouldn't be any fun for you, now would it?" She grabbed a orange sucker from her bag and started licking it. But she didn't stop there… "And if your sad, then I'll be sad too Bya-kun, then no one would be happy!" She pouted.

His frown deepened. He was slightly amused at her question. "I do it because it is my duty as a Captain. Not because I like to do it. Something you would not understand." He retorted. His reply sounding more like an insult then an answer, not what he was exactly going for.

Yachiru blinked. "Your right. I don't understand. That's…No fun." She frowned. "All that paperwork is making you…no fun!" Byakuya raises an eyebrow questionably and she giggles. "That's right! I bet before you were captain, you were a totally outgoing guy you would have loved to come eat sweets with me!" Her frown turned into a smile, an adorable little eager face. "Maybe you could do paperwork and eat sweets with me at the same time though?" She asked, her mischievous plot beginning.

"I was never as such." He answered to the previous comment. "And no…I don't think it would be the best idea to eat sweets and do paperwork at the same time." He looks down at her. Yachiru's eager smile washed away into an unsettling pout. He sighed heavily. "…I suppose, when I am finished…." He trailed off and went back to his paper work.

Yachiru's face lit up again, and she started hopping up and down impatiently. "So, ya almost finished your work, Byakushi?" She asked, even though, only mere seconds had passed.

"No. I still have a few more papers to go. Don't get impatient, it will not take long." He informed her and reached over to the very small pile of papers that needed signing. After a few minutes, Byakuya signed the last document. Slipping it in top of the pile of finished work, a small smirk on his lips.

Yachiru stopped hopping up and down and grinned as he finished up. "Yay! I get to do something with Bya-kun now! It's my choice, okay? No backing out now!" She snickered and walked over to the side of his desk, taking his hand and pulling him out of his chair with little effort. And he stumbled over slightly. "Ya-Yachiru…" He said with a sigh.

"Guess where we're going! I bet you can't guess! I know you think you're smart and you are but I bet ya can't guess where we're going! You probably didn't even know, but I did because I'm always looking for chances for me to take you places, and I finally found one and now it's perfect and you probably can't guess!" She started ranting on and laughing, her face lit with excitement.

He gazed down at her with a raised eyebrow, thinking grimly to himself about what awaits him. She quickens her pace and keeps a hold of him, leading him out of the 6th division barracks. The shinigami of the 6th squad all stared idly at their captain and the 11th squad lieutenant. Yachiru lead him all the way to the gates leading into the human world. "Yachiru…We have no reason to pass though. Whatever your planning, I doubt we'll be allowed to just pass though.

"Oh...they'll let us pass." Yachiru grin maliciously, but she blinked in surprise as she sees the guards up ahead making some strange actions and talking about Rangiku Matsumoto. (Haha. I just had to include that from my previous fic. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then I highly suggest you go on my profile and find my story: Mall Adventure. Also another Bleach fic.) "Hey! Guardy-chans!" Yachiru yelled loudly; they both paused and looked at each other before saluting to her, noticing Byakuya.  
"You know the deal right?" Yachiru smirks and gestures to Byakuya; the two guards look at him and attempt to not laugh before nodding, opening the gate, telling her to have fun. Byakuya looked at Yachiru and then to the guards, and back at her again, grumbling. "What…" He didn't even bother asking. Not really wanting to know.

"See? It was as easy as that! You'll see where we're going right away, Byakushi!" She pulls him though the gates and they arrive back in Karakura town. Yachiru skips ahead of him, and they find themselves at the entrance to a huge amusement park, a ferris wheel looming above everything else. She point to a big bad-ass contraption known as a rollercoaster. "There! I want to ride that first!" Her eyes lit up at the sight of it. And Byakuya frowned ever so slightly.

"This is…Not good." Byakuya said to himself, quietly. Yachiru skipped ahead, pulling the now modern-day-looking Byakuya along behind her. Halfway there, she paused and glanced back. "Those clothes look really good on you!" She said happily, before skipping, and pausing as they passed a booth with giant plushies hanging from the ceiling, including pink cats. It was a shooting gallery.

"Oh! I want that one! Can you win it for me? Please!" Yachiru asked and pointed to the large pink stuffed kitty. Byakuya looked up at the booth, one dark eyebrow raising. "…Win?"

"Yup! If you win the game, I'll get a prize. And I want the pink kitty cat!" She chirped.

"I see..."Byakuya looked up at the game. Winning would be quite simple for him. It was like a game of dart. Only the water filled balloons where the targets. He picked up the five darts. And there were three balloons....He would probably end up winning with darts to spare. He threw the first. Hit. The second. Hit. And the third. Hit. "Simple enough." He smirked.

A small gasp escaped her lips. "YOU'RE SO AMAZING BYAKUSHI!" She grinned and jumped up on him, a small grunt coming out of Byakuya at the impact. The man at the stand blinked, staring at Byakuya. Not expecting someone to do so well; "Which would you like?" he asked.

"That one!" Yachiru pointed to the kitty cat, which was staring down with giant pink eyes, its head way out of proportion of its body.  
The man passed her the toy. Her eyes widening. "Thank you so much Bya-kun! Now I'll win a prize for you too!" She said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Yachiru. And…you don't have to win me anything, It's quite alright." He replied.

"No! I must!" She said happily and pointed over to the booth across from them. "Let's go there! I have the bestest prize for you!" She pulled him over to some sort of a pie eating contest. ~COME ONE. COME ALL. STUFF YOUR FACE FULL OF PIE AND WIN A FABULOS PRIZE!~ Cheered the short man at the front of the stand. "This is it. I'll win you a fabulous prize, Byakushi!" She smiled and hopped behind a booth, surrounded by fat old men and one random old lady looking a bit nervous. The people are staring at her incredulously, and a large cherry pie is placed in front of her. "WHOEVER FINISHES FIRST WINS. READY? SET? GO!" While everyone else started eating large bites at a time, Yachiru took the entire plate, dumped the whole thing into her mouth, and swallowed, done in a matter of about 3 seconds. "…I did it. Yay!" She smiled sweetly. Her face full of pie crumbs. The people stared at her, and the man came up to her, offering her a selection of prizes. She chose one, blew it up, and passed it to Byakuya; an inflatable cherry tree. "See? It's like your Senbonzakura! Now you have a Bankai buddy." She smiled over to him.

"…" He watched her finish it...with such speed, he could barely believe it. 'That takes skill' he thought to himself. He looked down at her, then to the inflatable cherry tree, his eyebrow furrowing. "My Senbonzakura?"

He gazed at it for a few moments, actually struggling not to smile, he thought he would even chuckle for that matter. The only smiles he ever gave were more or less smirks. But this...The faintest trace of a smile lined his lips as he took the prize. "Thank you Yachiru."

Yachiru blinked as she noticed the slight smile on his face. Beaming, and blushing just a teensy bit. "You're welcome, Byakushi 3" She said happily. Yachiru looked over to the rollercoaster, becoming distracted at once. "We still need to ride that big thing over there!" She said as she pointed and pulled Byakuya over with her. The lineup was small, since the last crowd of people just got themselves seated, and not very many came in the first place. It was once big, dangerous piece of machinery. "C'mon!" Yachiru pulled him forward for the 15th million time. Byakuya looked up, slightly wheezy at the sight of all the flips and turns. "Are you sure about this Yachiru, is it too much for you?" He wasn't really asking about her, he was referring more to himself.

"No problem! I'm definitely sure! It looks like a whole lot of fun." She smiled as the cart came to a stop in front of them, the last bunch of people getting off. Yachiru automatically pulled Byakuya into the first cart in the large row. He buckled himself in -very- tightly, and then turned to see how loosely she had buckled her strap. With a sigh, he leaned over and strapped her in properly.

" Oh, thanks." She said. It took a few minutes before the roller coaster started moving, starting slowly and heading upwards for about five minutes, almost seemingly at the clouds before it tilted and twittered dangerously, finally plummeting downwards. Their hair flew backwards, as well as their skin, most likely, but Yachiru was beaming.  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She yelled all the way, lifting her arms out of the car and waving them in the air as the roller coaster soared over loops and bumps, jerking sideways as it turned here and there, going upside down and all over the place at unbelievable speeds. Byakuya's hands clenched together and his eyes closed. He could actually -feel- the speed, along with every single turn, twist, and loop. A long groan was the only sound that escaped him. When he felt it was safe, he lifted one eye open, eventually opening both. His eyes widened at the speed of the contraption, and he looked over to Yachiru form the corner of his eye, who seemed like she was having a lot of fun. The roller coaster continued swirling around like it normally did, dunking into a pool of alligators and back out, before swinging violently and spiraling between rings of fire. Finally it slowed down, stopping abruptly at the entrance, and Yachiru was only laughing uncontrollably as the buckles were undone.

"WOW! Wasn't that awesome?" She asked, her face bright. Byakuya on the other hand was staring blanking into space, his moth parted open. "…" His hair was wet in certain areas from the water splashed on them, and slightly frizzy in others from the heat of the ring or fire. Getting up, and walking out the exit, his stance shaken from slight dizziness. Just after they got out, the entire rollercoaster fell down to pieces, a heap of rubble now lying where they had been. (Lmao. I know this could never actually happen. And a rollercoaster with a pool of alligators and rings of fire is B.S. But I also think it's pretty freaking awesome!) As they walked, he searched for something quick and simple to do next. And he knew what- Candy. "How about we get you some sweets?" That would shut her up. As they walked, Byakuya kept tugging on his white cotton shirt, which was now soaked from the water splashing at the rollercoaster. He felt uncomfortable in it, since it was sticking to his skin, making it almost completely see-though, and making him feel slightly stupid.

She smiles when he mentioned the candy. Humming happily to herself and walking alongside him. Yachiru notices a couple of teenage girls staring at Byakuya. (Zmog. Fangirls) "Hah…? Bya-kun, why are all those girls staring at you?" She jumps onto his shoulder protectively. "Hm. You'd have to ask them." At that, Yachiru hopped of his shoulder with a smile. "Okay!" She walked over to the group of teenage girls. "Hi. Why are you staring at my Byakushi?" She asked, tilting her head slightly and pointing over to Byakuya, who groaned and turned his back to them, not wanting to believe Yachiru actually took his seriously and went over. They stared at her incredulously, one of them bursting out in laughter and the others staring, while one bent down and said, "See his chest...?" but Yachiru just blinked, looking to Byakuya who was displaying his true manliness and muscles, but she didn't quite get it- the girls walked away giggling, and Yachiru headed back to Byakuya. "Hm. They said it's cause of your chest? But I don't get it. Oh well, candy right?" She grinned.

He rolled his eyes ever so slightly and headed over to the candy booth. "I…Do not get it either." He lied.

"Guess they're all just weirdie-chans." She shrugged, following him to the candy booth, staring at everything with wide eyes. "Amazing! It all looks so good. Can I get all of it?" She looks at him with puppy dog eyes, and he looks back at her surprised. "Even if you could possibly manage to eat all this candy. I wouldn't get you everything." It wouldn't be a surprise if she could actually.

"That's okay." She smiled. "Let's get two pastries! That way we can both have one, okay?" She asked. He was not quite in the mood for pasties but nodded anyways. With a sigh, he bought two. Passing one to Yachiru. He knew that she would want to go on another ride yet again, and this time, it was not going to be anything fast with any kind of twists and turns, flops or flips. Looking around, he spotted the Ferris wheel. Perfect.

Yachiru followed him. Eating her pastry with a smile as he led her over to the Ferris wheel. "How about we go on this next?" He asked, motioning forward. She smiled and nodded, her mouth full. They walked over to the ride, seating themselves into one of the empty booths. They pulled the metal bar back to keep from falling out and the ride started, very slowly at first, but eventually evening out at a fair pace. After about four turns, the Ferris wheel made its routinely pause. Landing Yachiru and Byakuya at the top, with a nice view. It had already become dark, so the lights from the town were shining brightly beneath them.

By now they had both finished their pastries, and now they were just sitting back, enjoying the view. "Oooooh. This sure is pretty Byakushi." Yachiru stated with a grin. She looked up at Byakuya who seemed to be staring out at nothing in particular. "Having fun?"

He looked down at her, a small smile making its way to his face. "Yes, I am." Surprisingly.

Yachiru kept her gaze on him. She figured this would be a good a time as ever. "Byakushi, will you be my mommy?" She asked with a small grin. Her feet swinging back and forth in mid-air.

Byakuya turned to her, his eye widening slightly? "…Mommy?" He asked. "I think you need to explain further Yachiru?" He asked, actually somewhat interested in what she meant.

"I mean..Well. Ken-Chan is kind of like my daddy. And I don't have a mommy, so I was just wondering if you wanted to be?" She said to him, straight forward, the smile still on her lips.

"Uh…" He wasn't really sure what to say. "Well, I'm afraid to be a mommy, you first of all have to be female. Second of all, you cannot just become a mommy..Its…" He didn't really want to give her a reproduction lesson now, Zaraki could do that. Yachiru's eyes wavered, and her lips quivered. "WAAAAAAAA!" She burst out into a half cry, half moan of agony. "Why not? That's not fair! Who ever told you that lie, Byakushi?" She sniffled.

He looked back at her, wide eyed. "Um…Ya-Yachiru…" He didn't want to upset her any further, and with that he gave a heavy sigh. "…I-I could be like…A brother I suppose…" He said with a small huff. Yachiru instantly fell into silence and stared at him with big glazed eyes. "Really Bya-Kun? You will be?" She smiled. "Yay!" She cheered and hopped up and down in the cart, making it wobble.

"Yes. Y-Yachiru, you need to calm down. You'll fall." He said, his eyes stern. Yachiru smiled and plopped down in her seat.

"Whatever you say…" She giggled, and Byakuya just stared at her blankly for a moment, a smirk making its way to his face. "Yes." He simply said. Yes. His days went smoothly. He knew what needed to be done, and he did it. That way…The hours flowed quickly. But like with paper work. This was something that he didn't mind…if it dragged on a bit longer.

***

Was that good? Okay? Sucked? Please Review! Anyways, Like I said, might continue if I get good reviews. I hope you didn't mind my little comments. I should stop doing that. Haha. Anyways, Sorry about any crappy grammer or spelling errors. Thank you for reading. Until next time ~LittleZomg~


End file.
